Shut up
by gwenn222
Summary: Deux ennemis découvrent que la perfection se trouve dans l'imperfection HPDM songfic


**Shut up !**

There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you

Je tourne la tête et te voilà.

Encore entouré de ta cour tu t'avances.

Tu ne me laisseras jamais tranquille.

Nous le savons tous les deux.

Liés ? Liés dans la haine, je te vois te rapprocher.

Tu es si parfait encore aujourd'hui, tous tes attraits sortis.

La modestie, tu ne connais pas.

Tu seras toujours le même.

Dans ma tête, tu es toujours là…

You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me.

Le Prince des Serpentards.

Celui qui sait tout, qui dirige tout, qui les méprise tous.

Le plus beau, le plus riche, le plus puissant.

Tu sais tout et ils te respectent tous.

Ta seule imperfection est de ne pas me contrôler.

Ta seule imperfection est de ne pas te contrôler.

Quand je suis là.

En toute humilité, je suis ton seul défaut.

Tu me méprises.

Tu me critiques.

Tu me harcèles.

Tu me tourmentes.

Mais tu ne m'ignores jamais.

It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right.

Je suis si imparfait par rapport à toi.

Mes défauts se lisent en moi, c'est ce que tu m'as dit.

Je suis prévoyant, faible, ordinaire…

Tu es si parfait par rapport à moi.

Cependant, je suis là et tu me vois.

Je suis imparfait mais pourtant ta perfection est obsédée par moi.

_La perfection se trouve dans l'imperfection_, n'est-ce pas ?

Personne n'a jamais compris notre acharnement à s'affronter.

Aujourd'hui cela recommence.

Je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

Mais tu n'as pas compris.

Tu n'as pas vu mes regards ce matin.

Tu n'as pas vu ma lassitude ce matin.

Tu n'as pas entendu mes soupirs ce matin.

Sachant qu'aujourd'hui encore tu me mépriserais.

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today.

Tu me détestes.

Tu méprises les autres.

Mais je suis le seul à mériter ta haine.

Même si je ne suis pas le seul à te haïr.

Tu fais beaucoup de jaloux, tu sais ?

Tu fais aussi beaucoup de jaloux à seulement me haïr.

Certains sont jaloux de moi.

De l'intérêt que tu me portes.

Si seulement tu me laissais tranquille aujourd'hui.

Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

Tu t'approches encore.

Tout le monde s'est arrêté à une distance convenable de nous.

Je suis seul à cet instant.

J'ai envi de fuir.

Je ne supporterai pas tes sarcasmes aujourd'hui.

Passe ton chemin.

Mais tu vas parler.

Tu dois parler.

Pour montrer ta perfection.

Pour montrer combien tu me hais.

Pour montrer combien nous sommes si imparfait tous les deux.

Je te préfère la nuit tu sais.

Tu parles.

Je parle.

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down.

Tu es surpris.

Ils le sont tous.

Je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Je t'avais dit pas aujourd'hui.

Allez, pars maintenant.

Ne commence pas.

Tu as bien vu.

Je risque de m'énerver.

On risque de tout perdre encore.

Va t'en et laisse moi.

J'en ai marre de cette situation.

Tu n'arriveras à rien avec moi aujourd'hui.

Je ne souffrirai pas de tes paroles aujourd'hui.

Tu sais bien que je peux être fort.

Tu sais bien que je peux te surpasser.

Tu sais bien que je suis le seul qui peut te briser.

Alors tais-toi.

So there you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do.

Tu sembles parfait.

Mais tu ne l'es pas toujours.

Tu es menteur, trompeur, rusé, vil.

Tu es un Serpentard dans toute ta splendeur.

Egoïste, égocentrique, le centre du monde.

Tu es le Prince des Serpentards.

Méprisant, froid, impassible.

Tu es l'héritier des Malefoy.

C'est pour cela que l'on te respecte.

C'est pour cela qu'on t'admire.

Mais pas moi.

Moi je vois tes défauts comme des défauts, et non des qualités.

Moi je vois tes faiblesses comme des faiblesses, et je suis le seul à les voir.

Ton masque Malefoy, je suis le seul à le briser.

Et tu me hais pour ça.

Et tu me critiques pour ça.

You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not.

Tu te crois le roi du monde.

Tu te crois le seigneur des sangs purs.

Tu te crois le prince des Serpentards.

Comment ne pas le croire, tout le monde le répète et le crie.

Mais tu n'es qu'un valet.

Mais tu n'es qu'un servant.

Mais tu n'es que mon esclave, rampant la nuit dans les antichambres. (1)

Oui, tu es spécial en ton genre.

Unique, oui, on peut le dire.

Mais parfait…

Beaucoup sont ceux qui l'affirme mais rares ceux qui le pensent.

Je l'ai déjà pensé.

Mais pas aujourd'hui, excuse-moi.

Pas aujourd'hui.

You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face.

Ta présence fait ressortir mes défauts.

Mais je suis ravi de constater que je fais ressortir les tiens.

Tu te plais à me faire du mal.

Tu te plais à me montrer mes fautes.

Tu te plais à te venger de moi.

Tu es injuste, tu sais ?

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today.

Tu recommences.

J'avais reculé.

Tu t'es réavancé.

Tu insistes.

Tu n'as pas encore compris.

Aujourd'hui je ne cherche plus la guerre.

Je te cherche toi.

Tu essayes encore de m'agresser.

Je ne t'en laisse pas le temps.

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Is gonna bring me down.

Ils sont surpris.

Je me défends.

Je n'attaque pas.

Tu le fais assez bien pour deux.

Je suis las aujourd'hui.

Tu commences à comprendre.

Mais ça ne t'arrange pas.

Les choses t'échappent.

Tu n'as jamais aimé ça.

Je t'ai toujours échappé.

Je t'ai toujours résisté.

On s'est toujours détesté.

Mais aujourd'hui…

Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away.

Je n'ai jamais été celui que tu voulais.

Je ne me suis jamais plié à tes désirs.

Tu m'as toujours reproché d'être ce que je suis.

Qui je suis.

Un Gryffondor, un lion, un balafré, Le Survivant.

Et ensuite, un gay.

A travers tes reproches, des conseils.

A travers tes insultes, des déclarations.

A travers ta haine, de l'amour ?

J'en ai marre de devoir deviner.

Quand tu fais un pas, tu en recules de dix.

J'en ai marre de devoir te pousser.

Quand tu me fais un compliment, tu m'insultes tant et plus.

Je devine que c'est à cause de hier soir qu'aujourd'hui tu m'agresses.

Mais tu vois, pas maintenant.

J'essaye de m'éloigner de toi.

Sans succès.

Tu t'avances.

Et c'est à mon tour de reculer.

Le mur derrière moi me frappe.

Autant que tes paroles de haine.

Une porte.

Je m'enfuis.

Et tu t'enfuis avec moi.

Tes yeux ont changé.

Nous sommes seuls maintenant.

Mais je ne pense qu'à te repousser.

Tu ouvres la bouche pour parler.

Je ne te laisse pas le temps.

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down.

Oui, tu as changé.

Tu ne te montres plus parfait.

Cela m'étonne.

Ton visage reflète la colère, la peur, et peut-être le désir aussi.

Cela m'effraye.

Tu ne me reproches plus rien.

Tu t'approches encore.

Je ne peux plus t'éviter.

Je suis coincé.

Aussi coincé que hier soir dans tes bras.

Tu me bloques contre un bureau.

Tu me bloques contre ton corps.

Tu me bloques contre tes lèvres.

Toujours les mêmes.

Douces, fermes, parfaites.

Tes mains se placent autour de ma taille.

Toujours les mêmes.

Agiles, déterminées, parfaites.

Tes cheveux se retrouvent entre mes doigts.

Toujours les mêmes.

Soyeux, clairs, parfaits.

Chaque partie de toi est parfaite.

Mais l'ensemble est si imparfait.

_La perfection se trouve dans l'imperfection._

Tu es parfait.

La porte s'ouvre.

Tu te détaches.

Je soupire.

Tes disciples n'ont pas pu se passer de toi.

Et t'arrachent encore à moi.

A moins que ce ne soit toi qui parte volontairement…

Pour la première fois, tu les ignores.

Pour la première fois, tu as entendu mon soupir.

Tu te colles à nouveau contre moi.

Je te regarde avec plus que de l'étonnement dans les yeux.

Les tiens expriment de la détermination. Et de l'amour.

Toujours les mêmes.

Aciers, profonds, parfaits.

Tu es parfait.

Je suis le seul que tu aimes détester.

Je suis le seul que tu aimes.

Je t'aime.

Référence à un grand auteur du 18e, enfin, pas vraiment auteur : Robespierre parlant des philosophes.

Voilà la traduction des paroles de 'shut up' de 'simple plan' pour les incultes comme la BL que je suis. ;)

Te voilà

Tu vas toujours si bien

Tout n'est qu'un grand spectacle

Tout tourne autour de toi

Tu crois avoir

Ce dont tout le monde a besoin

Tu prends toujours ton temps pour me critiquer

On dirait que tous les jours

Je fais des erreurs

Je ne peux pas aller bien

J'ai l'impression que je suis celui que tu aimes détester

Sauf aujourd'hui

Refrain

Alors ferme-la, ferme-la, ferme-la

Je ne veux pas l'entendre

Vas t'en, vas t'en, vas t'en

Sort de mon chemin

Accélère, accélère, accélère

Tu ne m'arrêteras jamais

Ce que tu dis aujourd'hui

Tu ne me rabaisseras pas.

Alors te voila

Tu ne demandes jamais pourquoi

Tout n'est qu'un gros mensonge

Quoi que tu fasses

Tu crois que tu es spécial

Mais je sais et je sais et je sais

Et nous savons que tu ne l'es pas

Tu es toujours là pour montrer

Mes erreurs

Et me les balancer a la figure

J'ai l'impression que je suis celui que tu aimes détester

Sauf aujourd'hui

Refrain

Alors ferme-la, ferme-la, ferme-la

Je ne veux pas l'entendre

Vas t'en, vas t'en, vas t'en

Sort de mon chemin

Accélère, accélère, accélère

Tu ne m'arrêteras jamais

Ce que tu dis aujourd'hui

Ne peut me rabaisser

Jamais me rabaisser

Ne me rabaissera jamais

Ne me dis pas qui je dois être

N'essaye pas de me dire ce qui est bon pour moi

Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire

Parce que je ne veux pas perdre mon temps

A te regarder t'effacer

Refrain(x2)


End file.
